Handy Dean
by ilovesteve
Summary: Dean decides to help Bobby out. Spoiler for 5/01-5/02. Written for Sam and CiZiwejes. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Come on, let's go," Dean stated firmly.

"Dean, this is a bad idea. He's not gonna want our help." Sam was baffled at his older brother's behavior.

"Well, I don't think he has a choice. Did you get all the stuff?"

"Yeah, I think it's all here. Once again, I tell you-he's gonna get mad. Ya know what, I'm not going. You can do this yourself."

"Sam.....Sammy, it's our fault. He's in that chair because of us. We're doing this for him. He won't ask for help, so we just have to give it. If you don't want to help that's fine. I'll come get you when I'm done."

______________________________________________________________

"I can't believe that you talked me into this. If Bobby shoots me I'm gonna haunt your ass, "Sam was sitting in the passenger seat staring at the older hunter's house.

"I'll salt and burn you before you can. One trip to the pit is enough for me, thank you very much."

"I figured you'd say that. That's why I took the oppurtunity to hide a lock of my hair and some nail clippings."

"Great, Sam. Now what am I supposed to do if something happens."

"I'll get rid of them myself after we're done helping Bobby."

_________________________________________________________

Bobby opened his door when he heard banging on his front porch. "What the hell are you two idiots doing?"

Dean looked up to answer and noticed that Sam had run to hide on the other side of the impala. "We are putting in a ramp. I don't wanna know how you got up there to begin with, but if Frances will get back over here, we'll finish it."

"Does he have a gun? I'm not coming out if he has a gun."

"Sam, get over here. I'm not gonna shoot you," Bobby huffed in Sam's direction. "Do you two know what you're doing?"

"Come on. You know I worked with that carpenter for a couple summers when I was a teenager. It's pretty simple. And it won't take long, if my trusty sidekick will get his ass over here. He doesn't have a gun. "Dean sighed. "When we're done here we'll get the stuff you need for research from the second floor and put it in the library. Won't we Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam replied. He was finally peeping around the car. "If you want us to go we will."

"No we won't. We're gonna finish the ramp and then we're gonna start on the house. Is there anything else you need? Kitchen, bathroom, bedroom? We're going to fix everything that we can for you. Just make a list or something."

__________________________________________________________

"So, do one of you want to test it out?" Bobby was a little reluctant to go down the ramp.

"Sure," Dean grinned and bounded up and down the ramp several times to show how sturdy it was. "We should have cut a ribbon or something. Do you want us to paint it, we could paint it."

"Paint free is fine. The two are good boys. Come on in, we'll have dinner and beer."

"I can't take credit. It was Dean's idea, I was a little worried you'd be offended or something."

"A little worried. Boy, you hid behind the car for two hours," Bobby laughed at Sam's contrite expression.

"Go easy on him. You did shoot at Dad that time. Besides, I couldn't have done it without him. He's pretty good with a hammer. So what's for dinner? I can make something or run into town."

"I already have something made. You can get out some plates and forks if you insist on being helpful."

"Right. Plates, forks and beers. And a notebook and pen. After dinner you're starting on that list, Bobby. If you don't I'll have to walk around and make my own 'to do around Bobby's house list', and you may not approve of all my upgrades."

Bobby laughed, "What was my life like before the two of you came along?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other.  
"Peaceful."  
"Safe."

Bobby shook his head and sighed. "Boring would be the word I'd use. Wouldn't trade the headaches for anything."

"Thanks, Bobby. We'll do whatever we can to help, you know that. Now that Sam knows that you won't shoot us he won't hesitate to come with me next time."

A/N: This is for Sam as requested through CiZiwejes in Sibling Yin Yang. I hope it portrays Dean in a sweet enough light, and that both Sam and CiZiwejes enjoy:)


End file.
